


Bring Her Back

by EttaMills



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby Rey, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaMills/pseuds/EttaMills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren had every intention of taking a padawan with him the night of the massacre. Luke ruined those intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Her Back

Faster. _Faster._ Move _move_ **_move_**.

The mantra kept repeating in his head, but no matter what he did, he could not force his body to move the way he wanted. The rain pounded against his helmet, still so new and now covered in splatters of blood. The scene behind him was the thing of nightmares: All around, bodies littered the floor, some gasping for their last breathes, while the others were long gone.

The men he held control over moved as a great wave, sweeping down any who stood in their path as they moved through the Jedi temple. He could hear the screams and cries of pain, both from his army and theirs, but not of that fazed him as he pushed through, breaking out into the forest, looking for her.

The whole school was a mockery of history, erected with the hope of a bright future, and instead repeating the past's mistakes. He too, had once believed in Luke's mission, had trained and studied and climbed his way through the ranks until, at only 18 years old, he rose second only to his uncle. Still, he was unsatisfied. Whispers, present for as long as he could recall, spoke louder. Condemning the oppressive ways of the Jedi, urging him to end this before it could begin. Calling him to a place far away, where shadows and darkness ruled.

Honestly, he would have answered the call far sooner, would have fallen quicker if it weren’t for the one shining thread anchoring him to the light. A thread that he could feel being snipped, could feel himself bleeding out from the loss of her.

* * *

She was a bubbly creature; filled with laughter and love from the moment he beheld her, only a small toddler in the arms of his master, taken from a bleak desert planet where she would have perished otherwise. Perhaps she was nothing special to others, but to Ben Solo, she was already everything.

It was love at first sight for him.

Not romantic, of course. No, it was the deep feeling of wanting to always be around, to protect and care for her. He watched over her as she grew, tended for by the caretakers until she was old enough to start her own journey. The ways of the force were mysterious, and everyday he could felt it pulling them together. He would have been content just observing from a distance, but fate had other plans.

Upon her fourth birthday, a small horned Jedi youngling has the gull to push her down, called her an abandoned rat. He recognized the bully as the youngest son of a republic senator, barely older than Rey, sent to train because of his strength in the force. It was his first true taste of the darkside, when he, with so little effort, moved his hand, causing the youngling to crash against a wall, unconscious.

Teary hazel eyes looked up at him, unsure and weary of the brooding teen emerging from the shadows. He crouched down, eye level with the girl, unsure of what to do. Moving on instinct, he held open his arms in invitation.

She hesitated only a moment, before the child's need for comfort won out and she rushed into his embrace, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Shhh little sun. All is well,” he cooed, lifting her up and moving away from crowd that began to form around them.

The audience parted to revel his uncle, who leaned to check the rude boy, before motioning two other knights to carry him to the med bay. Rey buried herself into his shoulder, feeling the tense atmosphere.

" What happen, Ben?"

Arms clutching the girl tighter to his chest, he schooled his features into a neutral expression. He had _defended_ her. He had done no wrong.

" The boy was harassing this youngling. In his rush to become a nuisance, he tripped and injured himself. I came over to assess the situation, but was unable to prevent the incident." he stepped away from the throng of people.

" If you will excuse me, she is upset by this disturbance and I feel it wise to take her to meditate and calm herself. Still," at this he looked down at the other younglings, whispering amongst themselves, " let this be a lesson to those who would bully others. Bad things happen to bad people."

When the duo finally got away, into the forest, he set her down on a fallen tree, wiping away her tears.

" Do I really have to meditate?" she sniffed after her tears had stopped.

He gave her a crooked smile.

" No, I just wanted to prevent the others from following. Now, listen close," he moved to sit in front of her, tipping her chin to look at him. " Listen not to that boy. You are special, young one. The force is drawn to you, making you strong. Others will envy your strength. But, you must not show them weakness. You must rise above them."

Rey nodded solemnly, looking older than her years for a moment, before sadness overtook her face again.

" But . . . but why didn't my family want me?"

Ben sighed, taking her hand into his. " I cannot answer that, Rey. However, if it is a family you desire, I will be your family."

She looked perplexed by his statement.

" The other padawans say you are scary, " she declared, before taking his large face into her tiny hands, " I think you are just sad. So, if you are my family, then I will make sure you aren't sad."

In that moment, a bond was formed, destinies sealed. For the next two years, they were always together, watching over and teaching. If Master Luke noticed the unusual bond, he kept his comments to himself, content that his nephew was finally embracing the light side. However, it was during this time that Snoke began to teach him, school him into how to hide himself away.A storm was coming, but Ben was careful to keep Rey out of the chaos and hidden from the Supreme Leader.

When the night of the attack came, Ben finally shook off the title of Jedi Knight Ben Solo and donned the mask of Kylo Ren. While the Knights of Ren followed their plan, taking no prisoners, Kylo followed his own plans.

That morning, he had told Rey that they would be going to a special place to train at night. She was beyond excited and he had made her promise to meet him in the forest at sundown. Once he had seen her sneak into the trees, he lowered the temple shields and began his attack, comforted by the fact she was safe from harm. Soon, they would leave this place together and Master Snoke would teach them both how to become strong enough to rule the galaxy. Together.

Yet, once the massacre was almost finished, he felt a shift in the force.

He was usually in tuned to Rey, her emotions and location. It was a bight spot in his dark mind. Suddenly, she was gone. He couldn't sense her, feel her. Wildly looking around, he only saw his knights and the dead.

" Where is Luke Skywalker?" he roared.

When no one could account for the Master's presence, Kylo ran to the last place he sensed Rey.

All he came across was an open space, Luke standing in the middle.

" Where is she?" he hissed, his voice sounding all the more sinister with his voice modulator.

His uncle looked tired.

" Gone, Ben. I couldn't save the rest of my students, but at least I saved her."

Kylo ignited his lightsaber in a violent fashion, the crackling sound filling the air. " You fool!" he screamed, swinging at the man, only to be blocked by the familiar blue weapon, " She was never in danger! She was going to come with me! Be trained the way she should be, instead of by your weak Jedi ideals."

" Be trained in the darkside? Look at yourself, Ben. Look at what has happened. You may be beyond my help, but I cannot let you drag her down with you. You would have destroyed her." Luke said, barley holding onto the Jedi calm that was so infuriating.

The two battled for eons, anger and strife warring within them. Luke may have been better trained, but Kylo had raw rage on his side. It didn't end until Luke cut his nephew, causing him to fall and his weapon to fly away. Luke looked down at him, utterly crushed, before moving to make his escape.

" Where?" Kylo weakly croaked out, trying to raise himself from the ground.

" Away from you." was his only reply.

* * *

 

Later, on the med bay of the shuttle, Kylo watched as the medical droid cleaned his wound.

Slowly he turned to the window, viewing the planet he called home most of his life fade in the distance. It wasn't his home now, though. His home was far away, someplace unknown.

He shoved the droid away and began to redress.

" Lord Ren, the supreme leader wishes to speak" a stormtrooper called from the doorway once he finished donning his armor once more.

" Dismissed." he bit out, before facing the holoprojector.

The image of his new master filled the room. He updated Snoke on the night's events, and the losses and the gains. While he was pleased with the destruction of the Jedi temple, news of Luke Skywalker's escape disappointed him.

" My lord, if I may, I will search the galaxy for him and any other force strong beings." Kylo began; already listing in his head all the places Luke could have sent Rey.

" No, you are to report to the First Order base. We will send others to look, you need to begin your training." Snoke said, before excusing his apprentice to his thoughts.

His old master would have to be taken care of eventually, but he would survive on his own. Kylo did not worry for that.

However, who knows what kind of place he sent Rey or if she would be safe by herself. He had to find her, he would find her. Until then, he would plan for the moment he would see her again. He would train to become stronger so when they met again, no one could take her from him. And once she was back with him again, they would take over the galaxy together, despite all of Luke's attempts to keep them apart.

_Wait for me, Rey._

_**On Jakku** _

" Don't go,” she whimpered, despite the ship having gone hours ago.

She curled herself into the rag underneath her, trying to get away from the biting desert cold and irritating sand. The ugly man said she would start work tomorrow, cleaning scavenged parts, so she needed to sleep. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what was happening. She could remember a soft touch, a laughing voice telling her to concentrate. Then, panic and fear. She woke up on a ship, piloted by an R2 unit.

They landed on a desert planet, where she was guided to a large, fish-looking man. The droid gave the man instructions and enough credits to buy a small planet, before beeping her a goodbye. She screamed and ran after the ship, only to be stopped by a rough hand on her arm. It was going to be okay, though. Someone was going to come back for her, the droid said so. As she drifted into an uneasy sleep, she could feel them now. Searching for her, wanting her back.

_I'll wait._

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple. The possibles for them are endless, but one of my favorite ideas is that Ben and Rey know each other from Jedi training. I love me some pining Kylo Ren.


End file.
